This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the reporting period, we continued to study comparative aging from a cognitive and neurological perspective in chimpanzees, humans and rhesus monkeys. Chimpanzees continue to be trained on various components of this task. The first task, emotional priming, has been completed in 19 of 36 individuals.